My Shadow
by Doritoynx
Summary: What happens when a Red-Headed un-employeed 19 year old named Ben Fitzgerald finds a job at Freddy Fazbears Pizza? He gets kicked out of his older brothers house! Giving him the only place to live: Freddy Fazbears Pizza. "I may be driving this bus. BUT I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE ITS HEADED" -Kudleyfan93
1. Pilot

_**Five weeks after the last nightguard went missing at Freddy Fazbears Pizza.. (His name was... Mark... Plier... Something Something)**_

 _ **A Red-headed male named Ben was stupid enough to get the job. (He said "BUT I NEED IT! IM ONLY A COUPLE DOLLARS AWAY FROM BUYING AROUND 50 KEYS ON TEAM FORTRESS TWOOOOOO" So for some reason his older brother Jeremy let him do it (EVEN THOUGH HE KNEW ABOUT THE HORRORS OF THE PLACE THAT CAME BEFORE. But thats for a later chapter. If i even continue this story)**_

 _ **So he went to the place and got the job...**_

"Hellllllloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." Ben said

"Are you here for the job?" An orange animatronic asked (Of whom was wearing one of those headsets that tech support wear)

"...Yes." Ben answered

"Okay. Let me go get ur boss..." Beeping noises were heard from the computer the animatronic was on.

"...Are you getting him?" Ben asked

"No. Im playing Tetris.. OF COURSE NOT!... Im playing space invaders. Besides. Hes right there." She pointed to the door

"Okay."

5 Minutes later

"So. Lemmie just do a backround check. Does anyone care about you?" His boss "Mr. Fazbear" asked

"Uhh-"

"YOU GOT THE JOB!" Mr. Fazbear yelled

"YAYYYYYYYAYYYYYYYAYYYYYAYYYYYAYYYYAYYYAYYYAYAYYYYYAYAYAYAYAYA-"

"Get out of my office before i slit your throat"

5 Hours Later

 _ **Location: Fitzgerald Residence**_

 _ **Theme: Tetris Theme A**_

"EEEEEEEEEeeEEEEeeeEEEeeeEEEeeeEEEEEeEEEeeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeeEeEeeEeEeEeeeeeeee"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Jeremy yelled

"MY SHIFT STARTS IN HALF AN HOUR!" Ben said

"...Then go.. And GET... FLIPPIN... READY!"

 _ **Location: Freddy Fazbears Pizza**_

Ben walked into the pizzarea

 _ **Theme: Lavender Town Theme *Piano***_

"Real quiet and.. Dark.." Ben muttered to himself

He walked towards the office.

 _ **Location: Freddy Fazbears Pizza, Office.**_

He adjusted the straps on his backpack

"Okay. Just one week of... Darkness... And Aloneness... And you'll get around 50 keys!" Ben pulled up the camera tablet

"Weird... The main stage camera isnt working.. And... Audio Error?"

 _ **Location: Freddy Fazbears Pizza, Main stage**_

Bonnie had ripped out the camera

Freddy was fiddling with his microphone settings

Chica *Much to freddys dismay* was stitching Rainbows and Ponys into his tophat

Foxy had still been in his cove

(Back in the office)  
(WE ARE NEARING THE END. MY FRI _END_. Get it?)

Ben had been fiddling with the settings on the camera and managed to get it to have a pink tint to it

He was in a perfectly good situation.

Left Door: Closed

Left Light: On

Right Door: Closed

Right Light: On

Power: 3%

Night: 1

1 AM

Yup

PERFECTLY GOOD SITUATION

*Power Out*

"Wut?" Ben asked

*Freddy appears* _**Theme: Tredaror March**_

"Hi Mr. Freddddyyyy." Ben said

"Endoskeletons arent allowed to be out of their suits" Freddy said

"I dont know what that means but does it mean... I GET TO WEAR A SUIT!?" Ben jumped up and down

"Yes." Freddy answered

5 Minutes later

"I want..." Ben was picking out a suit

"THAT ONE!" Ben pointed to a Chica suit

"Okayyy..."

"THERES CROSSBEAMS AND STOOOF HOW AM I SUPPOUSED TO GET IN HERE YOU LIL' SNOOPGLITTER" Ben... Cursed?

5 Minutes of ripping everything out of the suit later

"ITS DONE. YEAH. YAY. YES. JA. MATE."

"Now get in." Freddy demanded

"Give me a little privacy you dorkelsnurf" Ben said

"Why- Oh. Yeah." Freddy turned around

Ben got in the chica suit

"WOAH. Everything is tinted yellow. AND THIS FITS NICELY!"

6 AM Chimes

"Oooh. I gotta go."

 _ **Location: Fitzgerald Recidence**_

"BEN. IF I FIND ANOTHER VIRUS ON THE COMPUTER IM KICKING YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU GUMMY-GATOR- Wait waht. WHY ARE YOU WEARING A BLOOB BLUBBERIN CHICA SUIT" Jeremy yelled/cursed?/screamed

"Jeremy! My new friend Freddy Fazbear gave it to me. AND WATCH YOUR MOUTH! IF YOU DONT STOP CURSING ILL MAKE YOU NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!" Ben yelled at Jeremy

"Please. Magic isnt real." Jeremy said

"OUR GREAT GRANDFATHERS BOOKS DISPROVE THAT! His 2 journals. One made for and given to you. One made for and given to me. Mine has white magic. He gave you dark magic for some reason."

"Wait. Didnt he have 3? Who did he give the third one to?" Jeremy asked

THE END


	2. New Home

_**Location: Fitzgerald Recidence**_

"BEN. I FOUND A VIRUS ON MY COMPUTER. ANOTHER ONE. GET. OUT. ALSO. NEVER COME BACK" Jeremy yelled

"But its only chapter 2!" Ben yelled

"Oh wait. Uh nevermind. FINE." Ben said

"Where am i gonna stay though!?"

 _ **Location: Freddy Fazbears Pizza**_

Ben was wearing his backpack. Which seemed bulkier than usual.

He walked to the office and set down his Backpack and began unpacking it.

Inside was

A pillow

A blanket

A locked box (Full of Mangas, Anime, Packing Peanuts and Candy)

A teddy bear (THATS MR. SNUGGLEMUFFINS TO YOU)

Another pillow

A 50 dollar bag of halloween candy that he stole from Jeremy (Because he cant afford it)

A jar full of money (16.34$ to be exact)

A box full of water bottles

And some other stuff

After getting settled in by putting up some posters.

Setting down a lumpy mattress

Putting his Journal and some other stuff in drawers

And putting his food in a mini-fridge (Which he got for his 17th birthday)

"Okay! Im all settled in. Now uh.. Im gonna go look around the pizzarea. Heard they fixed a glitch." Ben walked out the door

 **12:32 AM**

"Ill.. Check on the animatronics?" Ben said

Ben walked to the Show Stage

"All the animatronics are gone.." Ben sighed

Some clanging came from the kitchen

"Wot? Im gonna go look in there." Ben walked to the kitchen

Chica was in there making cupcakes

"Wow.. Is that the suit I wore before? Nah.. Wow.. Shes baking! I like baking.." Ben thought to himself

He was peeking through the kitchen doors.. And he began leaning on them.

"Wow... She looks like a really good baker! Good thing these doors are pull to open-" Ben fell into the kitchen (The doors are push to open)

"UM" Chica said

"HIII?" Ben akwardly replyed

"WHO ARE YOU?" Chica asked

"IM BEN?" Ben answered

"OKKAAAYYY... Hi Ben..?" Chica said

"Um.. Can I help?... I like baking."

"I like baking too.. Um. Sure. You can help!"

 _Five Minutes Later (Nothing bad can happen in five minutes.. Right?)_

Ben was done making (Eating nearly all of) the batter

Chica was done making the frosting

"Alright! Lets put these thing..s...in the...Oven?" Chica stared at the batter

"what. IS THAT."

"The batter for the cupcakes!" Ben replyed

"I think i need to teach you the basics of baking."

 **Location: Fitzgerald Recidence**

"U WOT MATE!?" Jeremy yelled into the microphone

"1V1 ME MATE I WILL REK YOU! I SWEAR ON ME MUM! YOU LIL SKRUB CANT EVEN FIGURE OUT HOW TO WORK A SNIPER RIFLE" Jeremy screamed

"360QUICKSCOPE! OOOOOOOOOOOOO BABY THATS THE THIRD ONE! BABY A TRIPLE!" (Trust me. There will be a good reason im doing this)

"GET REKT!"

"LOL SHREKT"

"GET REKT M-" The power went out

Jeremy twitched

*In the game*

420Blazegerald has disconnected

xX_CakeSandwich_Xx: lol ragequit

Senpai ChoclatePan~: HAHA SKRUB

Fredmaster420_FazeBear: LOL! THAT LIL NOOB CANT EVEN QUICKSCOPE! HE WAS USING AIMBOT!

Rocknoob45: Im not even good at this game. Why am i here?

Fleebie: SELLING M9 Bayonet | Crimson Web!

Senpai ChoclatePan~: JESUS CHRIST

Rocknoob45: THATS EXPENSIVE! 

xX_CakeSandwich_Xx: Ill buy it!

(Akward moment of silence comes over the game)

Player xX_CakeSandwich_Xx has received: M9 Bayonet | Crimson Web!

(Back in the real world) 

Even in space. You could hear the faint screams of Jeremy Fitzgerald.

In space noone can hear you scream. Apparently they can.

 **Location: Freddy Fazbears Pizza, Backroom**

Freddy had just got done witnessing some idoit ragequit a game.

He also witnessed the buying of one of the most expensive knives in the game

His jaw was down

"I... Wha... Do... uh..." Were the only words Freddy could say

He walked into the dining hall

"I wonder if Chica is done making those cupcakes.." Freddy thought

He walked into the kitchen.

He could not believe what he saw.

lets just say this

Then Chica started reading it to him (Cuz Ben only knows 12 letters of the alphabet. He can say them all. But only read 12)

THEN IT ENDED UP LIKE THIS: Ben sitting on Chicas lap with Chica reading the cook book to him

"I think ill wait a LITTLE bit longer for those cupcakes." Freddy said as he walked away

"ERM. FREDDY. ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Really? Because it looks like your reading to Ben while hes- ASLEEP ON YOUR LAP!" Freddy yelled

"Oh. Then its exactly what it looks like. BY THE WAY. SHUSH! Hes asleeepp." Chica said

Freddy just walked away.

Meanwhile... Someone was watching them.. Someone was watching from the **shadows**.

"Kekekekek... WOW! So i was right.. Ben is forming a (Not romantic) relationship with Chica!" **? Said**

To be continued.

 **Wow. That was exicting. BenXChica (Son/Mother?) Relationship forming! Also who was that person in the shadows watching them?**

 **Will the title My Shadow make sence?**

 **Is it Purple Guy?**

 **Springbonnie?**

 **Golden Freddy? (Totally not)**

 **Shadow Bonnie/Freddy?**

 **THE HARBRINGER OF DOOM: ******** (No spoilers! Thats for another chapter... hhehehehe)**


	3. REAL CHAPTER TWO

**Finally.**

 **I got the password for my account back!**

 **I cant believe my little brother stole it.**

 **Yaknow.**

 **I think ill upload chapter 2 of my shado-**

 **Theres already a chapter 2?**

**Oh no..**

 **Did my little brother write this?**

**I think ill read it.**

 **(Five hours of gagging and throwing up on the floor later)**

 **I have to fix this mistake.**

 **And rid the world of this demon.**

 **But first things first**

 **(The real) Chapter 2**

1974

April 26th

Ben A. Fitzgerald is born.

He had natural brain damage. He would be okay, A few things would be wrong but he would be a healthy child!

Not really..

The doctor was a bad doctor and well.

Ben hit his head while being born..

Then when his parents (And his older brother, Jeremy) were taking him out of the building.

The basket he was in fell.

Overall he was 23% defective.

But on his first day of preschool he forgot to tie his shoes and fell face first 96 times and got 19 concussions and fractured his skull

and also fell down the 1799 steps on the schools spiraling stair case

Also he got more brain damage. (His fish Peenut dying didnt help either! He had a proper funeral and everything!)

Anyway.

Bens first day of preschool! (Age four)

1978

Ben had the brain damage so class didnt help too much.

He was the only odd one in class.

He only knew how to spell 9 letters of the alphabet (In 1993 when he got the job at FFP he only knew 17 letters) but he knew how to say them all.

But then.. The only other weird person in class..

She always fantizied about stuff and wrote.

Ben had a crush on her

Turns out she had a crush on her too!

5 days later ben had to move to another house- town- I mean city- I mean state.

He never saw her again.

He always wondered what became of her.. (Meanwhile somewhere in 1993 Kudley was making these weird liquids and labeling them Reggression Potions. How odd.)

Fast foward.

Ben was living with Jeremy...

Until one day.

"Ben. The neighbors say your too noisy. And you've got a job!. IM KICKING YOU OUT!"

Of course Ben was too busy watching Doctor Who.

"git out u cheeky skrub"

And a couple hours later..

"Alright.. Im ready to begin living at Freddy fazbears pizza.. I heard they fixed a glitch.."


End file.
